townsvilleheartfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubbles
"But I thought HIM was at Sauble Beach?"-Bubbles Bubbles Bright Utonium is the protagonist of Townsville Heart. Bubbles is taken from "Craig McCracken's" "The Powerpuff Girls". Main Facts Full Name=Bubbles Bright Utonium Nicknames= Bubbly (by Brick) Bubble (by Buttercup) Bubbs (by Butch) Baby Bubbles (by Boomer) Gender=Female Date of Birth=August 1, 2001 Age= 6-10 (Season 1) 10-12 (Season 2) 12-14 (Season 3) Occupation= Superhero (Formerly) 8th Grade Student at Townsville Heart Middle School Eye Color=Bright Blue Hair Color=Light Brown Family= Blossom and Buttercup (Sisters) Professor Utonium (Surrogate Father) Mrs. Margaret Keane (Mother) Brick, Boomer, and Butch (Foster Brothers) Boomer, Paris, Oliver, Brat, Bash (Counterparts) Mr. Browne (Father) Romances= Damian (Ex-Ex-Boyfriend) Oliver (Ex-Boyfriend) Bash (Admirer) Boomer (Crush) Friends= Paris (Best Friend) Blossom, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, and Butch (Close Friends) Enemies=Brat and Damian Personality She is a kind, smart, and talented girl. Bubbles is shown to be awkward, optimistic, compassionate, romantic, and very friendly. In season 1, she is shown as a shy, dorky girl who has an incredible talent, but no confidence to push her enough to show it. Her hobbies include cloud watching, practicing calligraphy, basket weaving, and watching old historical movies. Still, she has a fire in her, seeing as she displays traits of perfectionism and has a competitive nature. As Season 2 came, she's shown to be more confident with herself, joining a competitive dance group with Brick, and becoming more confident on stage performing with him. She's grown to be more effervescent, stylish, self-assured, and opinionated. She refuses to let emotions get the better of her and has a more on-task nature. In Season 3, she becomes even more confident and mature at the same time. Bubbles learns to stand up for herself and never give up, facing all the problems. She's a sweet girl and always tries her best not to hurt anyone's feelings. She always tries her best at everything and she never quits what she starts, even when she is scared or frightened. History Appearance Bubbles is shown to be a pretty teenage girl with large blue eyes, pale skin and wavy, chestnut hair. In Season 2, her hair changed to ombre hair, meaning it gets lighter going down from her roots, starting at her natural brown and ending in a blonde. As time goes on, her hair grows longer. She has a small, petite frame and usually wears high shoes to mask that. In Season 1, her style is more bohemian, wearing delicate dresses, lots of lace, and modest colors or floral patterns. As for accessories, Bubbles wears lots of vintage jewelry, like, a pendant or a long beaded necklace. She usually wears heeled boots with lace socks. She often layered her outfits with cardigans and dresses. In Season 1, her style is more extroverted and a complete change from her previous choices in clothing. Her clothes are more girly, modern, tight-fitting and sassy, with a lot of neon colors. She wears a lot of bold tops with neon colored pants and short, tight skirts. For the shoes, she always seems to be wearing colorful wedged sandals. She also still layers her clothing with loose tops over her dresses, colorful jean jackets or vests over a tank top. Her accessory is a blue necklace with the words 'second chances' encrypted, given to her by Brick. In Season 3, her hair is seen to be a lighter brown. It also seems to be a bit longer and curlier. She wears more cardigans with her tops. She still wears the same kind of outfits as in Season 2, but she seems to wear more skirts and dresses, especially when she's hanging out with friends. Quotes "NEVER go to Sauble Beach!" "Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" "Awesome!" "Ooh! A pony!" "Sure! I can always develop a paralyzing fear, you guys can all treat me like a baby, and I become hardcore, overcoming it!" "I think we should get this guy. We need to be ruthless, plan every detail, make no mistakes, I don't wanna go back to jail!" "I'm trying really hard not to freak out over here!" "Who would I tell? I only go to one party a year." "I like pickles!" "Greaty-great-great!" "You'd better not leave any hairs behind, she has enough money to clone you." "No, you don't have to choose because... I'm firing you." "I guess it's goodbye." "Feelings can change in three months." "I'll explain it to you later...again." "I don't see it." "And I love the word bungee!" "Now, this is exactly how I pictured tonight." "We're gonna have so much fun! I packed 5 suitcases full of books, for us to read on the bus!" "Why would you do that?" "Can't even get a high five myself." Trivia * She has a fear of pianos because she thinks they're going to eat her. * She has a fear of spiders and always 'silent-screams' when she sees them. * Her favorite food is pickles. * She loves seafood, especially shrimp. * She likes vanilla cupcakes with cream filling. * Her favorite food at the Townsville Diner is the Cha Cha Chicken Pot Pie. * She is part of a cloud-watching club. * She isn't the best dancer. * She is a member of a book club. * She attended calligraphy camp. * She has more Tweeter followers than Buttercup. * She loves gaveling. * She prefers to color inside the lines. * Her favorite ice cream since she was five is Fruity Mint Swirl. In fact, she once called it her best friend and said 'I love you Fruity Mint Swirl!' to it. * She has a diary which she doesn't let anyone touch. * She cleans when she's upset and sometimes plays her acoustic guitar. * She has a Tweeter account. * She is president of the Mall Association. * She admitted to having no social life. * She used to have a pet cockatiel named Owen and a goose named Pickles when she was younger. * She is somewhat of a germaphobe. * She chews on her hair when she gets nervous. * When she gets excited, she teds to ask a lot of questions. * She can knit. * When she's stressed, she has an imaginary friend she talks to named Ms. Pennyworth. * Last Halloween, she was Galexis Nova. * She hates it when people talk with food in their mouth. * She hates it when people say 'li-berry' instead of 'library'. * She hates the sound that rubbing Styrofoam together makes. * She doesn't like the arcade or horror movies. * She is a fan of Bruno Mars. * She's owned a stuffed octopus named Octi since she was five. * She can play the acoustic guitar while texting. * She loves making pro-con lists. * She talks to herself sometimes. * She likes the word 'bungee'. * She loves romance. * She believes everyone deserves a second chance, and everyone has goodness inside of them. * A punishment for her is not reading books. * She likes pizza with extra cheese and stuffed crust. * She always gets straight A's. * She is a reporter for the school paper. * She has the same swimsuit as Paris. * Her favorite show is 'The Love Song Dedication Show'. * She is the leader of the Glee Club. * Her lowest grade in school was a 92, on a biology test. * She has been the lead model in a fashion show. * She can't walk well in high heels. * She has pierced ears. * She owns 3 laptops, one for school, one for creating music, and one for social stuff. * She's in advanced chemistry. * She likes princesses. * She likes to play with dolls. * She has a stuffed animal collection.